The present disclosure generally relates to a system, a method and a feeding device that enable a pet owner to remotely monitor and feed a pet. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to a system comprising a feeding device and a cloud database that communicate with a terminal device of the pet owner.
Pets are often considered a family member, and typically their health and wellness are of great importance to their owner. However, monitoring pet health and wellness at all times and providing food in a systematic, recommended and pre-arranged way is difficult and inconvenient for most pet owners. For example, pet owners are increasingly away from home for work and other purposes, and pet owners who are away from home do not know the current condition of their pet and do not have the ability to control the specific amount of food available for their pet at a given time.
Pet feeding dishes are commercially available; however, these dishes typically do not address the problem of providing food to a pet over an extended period of time. For example, most feeding dishes lack a mechanism for providing numerous successive meals in the absence of the pet owner. Although some known feeding devices have different functions for pet training, providing food, water feeding and the like, these devices only have basic programming functions and only perform one-way control of the feeding system i.e. the input of the user on an interface integral with the device. Moreover, these feeding devices do not remedy the problem that pets may change their eating habits when the pet owner is not present at the home, especially for lengthy absences. For example, some pets may eat less or not at all when the pet owner is absent. Thus these devices do not fulfill the increasing needs of pet and their owners or enable interaction between them.